


I Can't Resist

by kelliirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Horny, Hot, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelliirwin/pseuds/kelliirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day for the boys and all they want is to go back to their hotel and chill, Michael has other things on his mind though because of Luke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Resist

It had been a long day of interviews, rehearsing and playing in Japan. They've all had so much fun here, seeing the sights, learning about new Pokemon apparently, playing the venues, and having the time of their lives with some of their friends that flew out to hang with them at the clubs. They all seemed to be in such a positive mood, smiles never leaving their faces. Everything was good. When they got back from a long day like today though all they wanted was to get to their hotel and chill. Calum and Ashton usually share a room, while Michael and Luke share the other. They checked in, tiredness setting over all of their faces. They talk about how fun of a day they had in the elevator up to their rooms before parting ways. Michael and Luke walk into their room and rest on their beds before plugging their phones in and changing.   
When Michael gets out of the bathroom he was about talk to Luke, before noticing he was already fast asleep in his bed. He couldn't help but smile. He looked so cute when he slept, always looking like he was cuddling someone. Which he usually asks Mike too, but I guess he wasn't in the mood tonight. He had to admit Luke looked really hot on stage tonight. Giving all of his power into each song, making each note longer and stronger. He played very well on guitar too. Michael was really proud of how confident Luke was becoming on stage. Not holding anything back, being himself, and just having a great time. He still remembers Luke nearly crying at their first gig and how he had to make him laugh to keep singing. Now he's this tall, sexy dude with facial hair. Yes he said sexy, cause that's what he is, no hiding that. Looking at Luke with his hair down and almost in eyes, and his lip ring still in, looking like he does after a show, he can see why people comment on his pictures the way they do. He looked fucking hot. Something about him goes from a nice guy to the guy who's gonna fuck your daughter after a show. Michael knows he should stop thinking this. He finally turns the lights off and tries to get some rest.  
About an hour in Michael still can't get to bed. He's tossing and turning and his mind just keep racing. He thinks about the few sexual smirks Luke gave to him during the show tonight. He wonders if Luke actually meant anything by it or he was just fucking around. He can see why people ship Muke cause even though they've barely done anything, they have almost kissed and touched each other more than just friends should. He has to say it was fucking hot the way he was swaying his hips to the beat and he ended up having to make himself look away. Damn it, now he's getting a boner. Right when he's trying to rid his mind of these thoughts he hears a sound coming from Luke. He looks over at him and he can barely see his face from the darkness of the room. It's scrunched up so he thinks he could be having a bad dream or something so he is about to ignore it but then hears a moan come out of him. Is Luke having a wet dream?! Michael can not deal with this right now. "Uhhh awhhh", he hears Luke moaning. If Michael didn't have much of a boner he definitely had one now. He knows he needs to get rid of this so even though he knows it's wrong he thinks he'll jerk off to the moans. Of his friend. Right before he was about to reach down towards his boxers, he heard Luke growl out "Awhh fuck Mike". HE WAS HAVING A WET DREAM ABOUT HIM.  
Michael knew it was wrong but he thought about how fucking nice it would feel to kiss Luke and sort of fuck with him while he's having this dream. He didn't know how Luke would react though if or when he woke up. He could't contain himself anymore, his cock was practically leaking. So he made his way over to Luke. He swung one leg around so he was straddling Luke's waist. Luke was wearing a shirt and sweats while Mike was just wearing boxers, so this should be interesting. He slowly grinded down on the younger boy. "Awhh yeah fuck", Luke moaned out. Michael smirked and moved closer to Luke's lips, ghosting over him feeling his heat. He questioned what he was doing for a second but then just said fuck it and kissed the boy. He moved his pink lips over Luke's. He did it a few times before Luke started to shuffle, feeling what Mike was doing. He lifted his head up more revealing his neck. Michael knew just what to do. He licked at his neck before gently biting down, Luke making a hissing noise waking up. "...Mike?", Luke asked. "Yeah babe", answered Mike. "What..what are you doing?" "Just enjoy it..okay?" Luke nods. He goes back to biting his neck, making a hickey, before licking it over again. Luke arches his back a bit. "You like that?", Michael asks grinding his hips into his. "Fuck yeah Mikey awhh..", Luke moans out. He grinds down a few more times before Luke puts his fingers through Mike's hair pulling him down to smash their lips together. Tongue going right in, swirling, moaning into each others mouths. Things getting hot fast. Their lips continue to top each others before Michael pulls away to pull Luke's shirt off. Michael goes down to lick at his right nipple, earning a low moan from Luke. If Luke doesn't stop moaning, he's gonna cum right now. But he can't help but tease him, he's loving it.  
He licks the other nipple before biting down on the bud. He kisses down his chest before popping open his jeans and sliding them off. "I'm gonna suck your cock now okay?", whispers Michael. "Yes please, daddy", Luke says. Michael feels his cock literally rise and he turns Luke over quickly to smack his ass causing Luke to hiss. He rips his boxers down, Luke's leaking hard cock springing up. Michael fondles his balls before taking Luke into his mouth. He licks down from base to tip, staring into his eyes the whole time. He then gags on all of it, bobbing his head up and down fast. "Awhh fuck yeah Mikey so good", moans out Luke. He doesn't take long to come and Luke's back arches and down goes Luke's cum. Michael swallows it all. Luke wipes his wet hair off his forehead breathing out. Luke smiles and right before he was about to say something, Michael grabs his chin, feeling his rough facial hair on his hand, looking face to face with him. "Not done yet princess, stick your tongue out". Luke slowly sticks his tongue out. Michael grabs his hard cock out from his boxers, precome all down it. He pumps and starts to get himself off, Luke watching fondly, his tongue still out. Luke's mouth is practically watering now. Michael puts his cock near Luke's tongue and pumps, white liquid going on to it in spurts. Luke catches it all and swallows. Michael smirks and puts his dick away and goes down to kiss Luke.   
They settle down next to each other both catching their breath. Luke starts to stay "You know..the reason I didn't want to cuddle with you tonight, was because I had a boner. I didn't want you to feel weird." "Baby, it's fine. That moaning in your sleep was driving me crazy, you don't know what you do to me." Luke smirks looking down. "Who knew you were so dirty..", says Michael. "Hey you are too...daddy." Michael puts his hand by Luke's ass and pushes a finger by his hole. "Awhh!", Luke exclaims back arching. "Plenty more where that came from baby boy.."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Muke moment on the Japanese interview ;)


End file.
